Fabric article drying appliances such as clothes dryers have been around for decades. Methods for treating fabric articles within such dryers are also known in the patent art, although these methods have been developed more recently. One conventional automatic clothes dryer that incorporates a spray dispenser which dispenses liquids into the drum of the dryer is purportedly described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,683.
While the patent art includes spraying devices for use in clothes dryers, these have generally been controlled by an integral controller that also controls the entire dryer. Such units can be advantageously configured with novel control concepts, and also by use of input signals provided by certain types of sensors that have not been used in the past. As such, it would be advantageous to provide a stand-alone spraying device that can be mounted to a closure structure of a fabric article drying appliance such as a dryer, and which could include certain safety features, such as a door sensor or a motion sensor, and which could include certain operational features, such as providing a split spraying cycle, or controlling a pump to operate at a substantially constant output volume when the battery voltage begins to fail, or by varying the voltage of an electrostatic nozzle for different spraying events. Such features also would generally be available in a fabric article drying appliance control system that is integrated as a single control circuit.